


Gone

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Heavy Angst, M/M, Possession, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: “You cannot exorcise me, King Regis. His Highness and I - our souls are one now. If you kill me, you’ll also kill him.”





	Gone

He stumbled backwards.

The demon smiled smugly - menacingly and maniacally laughing, with his son’s voice. It lunged forward - grabbing his collar, while holding him up. He choked and coughed - panting and pleading, woefully bargaining and begging.

“You can kill me, just let my son go.”

“You cannot exorcise me, _King Regis_. His Highness and I - our souls are one now. If you kill me, you’ll also kill him.”

“My boy, my son …”

“He is gone.”

XOXO

The demon remained.

It still lingered - inside his son, who was weary. It manipulated him - controlling and changing him, with false feelings. It infuriated others - angered and agitated them, when he defended the parasite.

It harbored Noctis - let them speak, but not for long. It's still Noctis - somehow and someway, barely awake and conscious. His son surfaced - seemingly and supposedly suicidal, before being possessed again.

“There you are, my son!”

“Good evening, _father_.”

“Where are you going, Noctis? You have to train, with your shield.”

“No, I don't. I've already bested him. He's in the medical ward. And I'm going to see a friend of _mine_.”

“Well, I must find you another teacher, then.”

“You can try, but there won't be none that I can't surpass.”

XOXO

He stroked Gladio’s locks.

At first, Ignis saw signs – behavioral and personality shifts, in _Noctis’_ conduct. He is no fool – far from naive, indisputably intelligent and intuitive. He didn't suspect possession – diabolical demonic possession, instead habitual rebelliousness or moodiness.

Of course, Ignis felt scared – fearful and frightened, of _Noctis_. He’s alone and afraid – in this fight, obviously losing too. He’s been outmatched and outnumbered – threatened and tormented, overall cooperative and compliant now.

“Is the Regalia ready?”

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“Let’s go, then.”

“Where to, Your Highness?”

“ _My_ dear best friend’s house. It’s been a long time since _I_ last saw him. Don’t you agree?”

“O-Of course, Your Highness.”

XOXO

He watched the two.

However, Ignis was nervous – jittery and jumpy, as _Noctis_ and Prompto hugged. He felt defenseless – hopeless and helpless, among paranoid and purposeless. He couldn’t act – prohibited and prevented, against his will.

Of course, Ignis disliked being obedient – docile and duteous, through threats and terror. It’s incredibly immoral – deceitful and devious, terribly twisted tactic. It’s nothing new – an old trick, the oldest recorded.

“You’re excused.”

“Are you sure, Your Highness?”

“Yes, I am. I’d like to spend some quality time alone with my beautiful best friend here.”

“C-Certainly, Your Highness.”

XOXO

His cheeks flushed red.

Without hesitation, Prompto backed away – running into his house, as _Noctis_ chased him. He gleefully giggled – going upstairs quickly, although clumsily and carelessly. He rushed inside – onto the bed, amidst blankets and pillows.

Then, Prompto beckoned him – his arms open, wide and welcoming _Noctis_. He pushed down – against _Noctis’_ knee, while mewling and moaning. He trembled eagerly – shaking and shuddering, with anticipation and excitement.

“I missed you so much, Noct.”

“And, I missed you, Prompto.”

“Y-You’re always so busy. I want to spend more time with you.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I promise you’ll be my first priority from now on.”

“R-Really?!”

“You have my word.”

“Y-You’re the best!”

XOXO

His boyfriend pulled away.

So, Prompto mischievously smirked – flipping them over, perched atop Noctis now. He leaned down – connecting their lips, playfully biting Noctis’ lips. He trailed lower – lovingly leaving kisses, passionately pleasing Noctis’ body.

But, Prompto’s attempts failed – dismayed or disappointed Noctis, who seemed agitated and aggravated. He sighed and sniffled - laying beside Noctis, while hugging him. He then wondered - what went wrong, worriedly and wary.

“What happened, Noct? Are you okay? You seem … distracted and distant.”

“W-Will you say it, Prompto?”

“I don’t understand. What do you want me to say, Noct?”

“Y-You love me, don’t you?”

“Of course, I love you. Don’t be silly, Noct.”

“T-Thank you. That’s all I wanted to hear.”

“You’re worrying me, Noct.”

“I should go.”

“You just came over.”

“I know and I’m sorry.”

“You promised me, though. I’ll be your first priority now.”

“I assure you. You've always been my priority, always will be my priority.”

“If you really can’t stay, then go ahead and call Iggy. But, I better get an explanation from you sometime soon.”

“You will, just not now.”

“Well, I’ll see you later.”

XOXO

His reflection snickered.

Without hesitation, Noctis’ fists raised. He punched the mirror – shattering the glass, injuring himself too. He then watched – his hand healing, interestingly and intricately. He looked away – eyes averted, in seconds.

Meanwhile, Noctis felt paralyzed. He couldn't move – immobilized and incapacitated, with otherworldly force. He didn't struggle – too weak and weary, whenever reclaiming dominance.

“Go to hell, _demon_!”

“I've been there. It’s really boring. That’s why I’m here, entertaining myself.”

“He isn't yours! He is mine, only mine!”

“You’re wrong. When I’ll take control of you again, I’ll make him mine.”

“You don’t understand. It’s still _my_ body. It’s my dick he’ll be riding, my name he’ll be screaming.”

“That is true.”

“No matter what you try, I’ll still have his heart.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Is that a challenge? Even if it is, I've already won.”

“You shouldn't be so confident.”

“What will you do? I've stopped you before. I can always stop you again.”

“Unlike you, I’m capable of many things.”

“Without leaching off of me, though, I doubt you’re capable of anything.”

“I've had enough of you.”

XOXO

His heart fluttered.

However, Noctis didn't care. He felt pain – used to it, even numb. He stood still – losing dominance, explicitly faster now. He hated losing – being defeated, especially unfairly.

Even so, Noctis won’t stay put. He’ll fight – free himself, protect family and friends. He’ll win – make amends, particularly with those he hurt.

“I’ll send you back to hell, _demon_.”

“That isn't possible. You’re so weak, so pathetic and pitiful.”

“I will get rid of you.”

“In that case, I’ll wreak havoc. I’ll tarnish treaties, provoke wars, and cause destruction.”

“You think that terrifies me. You need to try harder.”

“I’ll make you watch, see your loved ones suffer through your own eyes.”

“I won’t let you lay a finger on them!”

“And I think I’ll save your beautiful best friend for last. I want to take my time with that one.”

“I won’t let you touch him!”

“Oh, I’ll be doing much more than just touching him.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:**  Who is the demon? What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
